Thomas Hunt
Thomas Hunt is a teacher one of the major antagonists in Hollywood U until he eventually becomes a protagonist after he helped MC with their hearing and get them to stay at Hollywood U. He is introduced in the quest Hollywood 101, when the MC and Addison showed up late to their first class. History Before he went into teaching at Hollywood, he was new to Hollywood and went through the same struggles as the other students at Hollywood U. This was until he started to begin directing, acting, modeling underwear, and doing other talents, which made him famous as he was the youngest person to achieve the Aubrey 'Best Director' award. He made a lot of friends and connections with famous celebrities, such as Marianne Delacroix, and has used these connections and relationships to ensure that he would get his projects done. During the time, he used to date Priya Singh before he decided to end the relationship. Personality Thomas Hunt is a very strict, very harsh professor, who like to throw challenges to the students and see how they can complete their projects. For an unknown reason, he intensely dislikes the MC, often refusing to acknowledge their contributions in Entourage quests and making snide remarks to them about their assignments. Several Entourage members comment on how he rarely compliments his students and that he is considered a skeleton key to becoming big in Hollywood due to his many connections with a lot of famous people. He is guarded against forming close relationships with people, which can be considered on how he went through various obstacles and found out that he can't anyone with their lies as this was proven in the date quest. He doesn't like how people can harm a person for no reason as he took up as MC's third representative role and told Professor Singh on how they though MC was spoiled and soft-skinned until he heard their speech and changed his perspective of them. His personality has developed a lot more through various quests as MC and their entourage members went through numerous assignments that showed the important matters to Thomas and he began to develop mutual respect for MC. Quest Involvement He is on the Board of Directors that puts the MC on academic probation in Power Brunch and told them to do three projects and get three representatives to support them. If MC took Hollywood 101 before the hearing, he will state that is not surprised to see them at the board meeting and that the university needs to uphold their image whether it is in the school or in public. During Crash and Burn, he came to watch MC and their entourage get ready for the tank to make an appearance on set as the tank lost control of the brakes and went to destroy the city block. He scolded MC on how Crash and the tank destroyed a city block, including the cars and houses that were destroyed in the process, and threatened them to make no more mistakes, otherwise they will be expelled. He appeared in Crash Landing as MC and two Agents went to appeal to him to create a Stunt Program for Crash and other students as he refused to create it, saying that it was insane, until MC asked him to watch Crash perform the stunt for 'Clash at Sunset'. After Crash performed the stunt, he took MC to a more private area as he discussed on how they were right and that Hollywood need more brave people like Crash to perform their talent on dangerous stunts and decided to create a Stunt program. He appeared in Sundance as he met with MC at the film festival and sarcastically remarked that he was there to see his star pupil's achievement at the ceremony. He later met with MC again as MC fell out of the failed meeting with Anders Stone and advised them to forget about it and know that true success is how they gain their grounding afterwards. He appeared in The Hearing as he warned MC about Professor Priya Singh coming back from her trip and that she is the meanest professor that will support their expulsion. He also appeared during the meeting with the Hollywood U Board Meeting as he watched the meeting take place with Professor Singh and MC and the two agents go face to face. He went to fetch MC after the 30-minute break when he heard them say their speech about how they are going to keep going, despite being expelled, and was taken back by their determination. Then, he chose to be MC's third representative and stated on how he though that MC was nothing, but spoiled and soft, until he told about how they made him change his mind and that Hollywood U shouldn't give up on them. As MC thanks them for his help, he told them that they should listen to what he said and to choose on whether they want to become a celebrity or a character of morals before he left. Later, he appeared in The Silver Circle as MC and Holly went to steal his Aubrey 'Best Director' award, but they had to hide when Professor Singh and Thomas Hunt went into his room and started to talk about the hearing. Professor Singh said that he was too soft on students, such as MC, and that he need to be hard on them to separate the weak from the strong potentials in the university. He countered saying that his teaching method is better than the other methods and that he believe that MC and the others can achieve great things. If MC chose to stay and listen, Priya talked about how they used to be together and that she missed it now. Thomas didn't want to talk about it with her as she left his room with him leaning on his window sill, as MC and Holly left his room silently. Appearance Thomas wears a tan suit jacket with a dark brown vest underneath along with a blue tie. Trivia *Hunt used to be an underwear model. *In an update in late February 2015, the player can go on a date with Hunt. * He used to be in a relationship with Priya Singh before he decided to end it. * He was the youngest to win the Aubrey 'Best Director' award. * He is close friends with Marianne Delacroix and other fashion designers. * He has a large family and used to make his siblings and cousins act out the screenplays he wrote. He once made his oldest cousin cry but she wasn't reading the part with enough 'ennui'. Category:Main Story Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Incomplete Article Category:Dating Quests Category:Team Protagonist